


it's supposed to be simple

by shabootl



Series: Occult October [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Pining, Quidditch, Ravenclaw!Kuroo, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day, gryffindor!yachi, jkr is a terf, muggleborn!oikawa, muggleborn!yachi, pureblood!kuroo, pureblood!osamu, ravenclaw!oikawa, ravenclaw!osamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Osamu has a crush, Kuroo has a crush, Yachi apparently has a crush, no one's confessed, and Oikawa is a dating disaster. What iswrongwith everyone?Follow four idiots around Hogwarts be a mess of trying to get together.Companion toA Peculiar Gift
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Occult October [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943908
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	it's supposed to be simple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This fic can be read on its own, but I recommend reading [A Peculiar Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518752) first for better context :)  
> This fic starts off on Valentine's Day in _A Peculiar Gift_ , which is about a 1/4 -1/3 of the way in.

Occult October

Prompt 12: cursed object

Fandom: Haikyuu!! - HP AU

Pairings: Kuroo x Oikawa, Osamu x Yachi

* * *

Valentine’s Day, ironically enough, left a sour taste in Osamu’s mouth. For the past few weeks, he’d been wondering about giving Yachi a gift, but that was _far_ too forward. What if she interpreted it correctly? He wasn’t sure how she’d handle that. He was sure how _he_ would handle that. He could’ve claimed it was a friend-gift, but Yachi would probably die regardless.

So now, he was stood in the Quidditch locker room, watching an astonished Akaashi leaf through a marvelously hand-crafted grimoire. A _stupid_ grimoire that was a _stupid_ gift from a _stupid_ secret admirer. Okay, well, perhaps the admirer wasn’t _stupid_. She was quite smart, actually. With bright eyes. And bubbly a laugh. And a heart of gold--everything Osamu could ever ask for in a girl. The corners of Osamu’s lips kept twitching downwards as he eyed the spellbook.

It was without a doubt Yachi’s handiwork: from the bindings, to the calligraphy, to the illustration style--Osamu even spotted a few border designs he’d seen in one of Yachi’s sketchbooks. A sneer tugged at his lips as he saw a small smile form on Akaashi’s. Osamu had been in nearly every class with Akaashi since first-year, and he had _never_ witnessed such a look on Akaashi’s face before. _“Confess, SamuSamu-chan~~~”_ Oikawa’s sickening voice kept echoing in his ears. With a click of his tongue, Osamu turned his attention to his training gear, handling it a little rougher than usual. 

_Whatever_.

* * *

Kuroo plopped down on one of the Ravenclaw common room sofas. Closing his eyes, he let out a long, heavy sigh. Oikawa had _finally_ finished dressing for his date and skipped off to whatever little muggle cafe he’d picked out. Jealousy curdled in his stomach. Oikawa always went on and on about muggle cafes and the moving, talking picture screens and electronic sounds, and that weird little device Oikawa would carry around and complain about electricity and that ‘wifi’ thing.

Was it too much to want to hold his hand as Oikawa guided him through his world? Kuroo roughly rubbed the tears starting to form in his eyes. His chest felt heavy as he lay there like a wounded puppy.

This was ridiculous. He was being too melodramatic. He was always so direct about everything else in his life. Why were three little words so hard? But then he remembered the mountain of chocolates and bears and candies scattered on Iwaizumi’s bed. There were enough that some kept slipping off the sides. And Kuroo wasn’t going to act like he didn’t have a favor of his own slipped in with the others.

And despite Oikawa’s rather pompous countenance, he really _did_ go through each and every gift, sending all the suitors flying notecards with soft rejections--because Oikawa had made one too many people cry in public (unintentionally of course). Oikawa was going to find Kuroo’s without a sender, and he would without a doubt go on and on about it and expect Kuroo to brainstorm about who his own admirer was. Regret had found him before he’d even gotten a gift. Because Kuroo fully well knew what he would suffer through, and he still went ahead and did it. It was his own fault. There was enough time to sneak into Oikawa’s chamber and take it back, but Kuroo was not keen on taking back a 10 galleon quill that had Oikawa’s name engraved on it. He even had to hold back from buying several of his favorite Wheezes products for the past few months for it, too.

 _Stupid_.

Iwaizumi’s earlier scolding somehow made Kuroo feel worse. Pushing him together with Akaashi was simple since Akaashi had pretty much figured out who his admirer was, and for all Iwaizumi’s nervousness, he was still a strong lad who could own up to his actions. Kuroo, however, was the absolute opposite of a Gryffindor and was very near the point of getting sent to St. Mungo’s for irreversible insanity.

There was that melodramaty again. 

Kuroo blamed Oikawa’s influence.

* * *

“Um, Yachi-san,” Osamu said.

It was a bright Sunday morning, the castle still had a bit of energy from Valentine's Day night, and Osamu and Yachi were painting another banner for Gryffindor’s next match against Slytherin (Osamu wanted it designed to annoy the shit out of his twin, but forced himself from writing anything vulgar. For Yachi’s sake).

“Mm?”

Osamu looked up at Yachi, who had her head tilted and tongue poking out as she examined her handiwork. He forced himself to look down at the banner as well. Yachi was absolutely the prettiest girl he’d ever met, but if she caught him staring at her, she’d end up with anxiety about whether there was something wrong with her or not.

“I heard Kiyoko-san was injured last game and you’ll be playing on Saturday.”

Yachi’s head shot up to look at him. Her eyes grew in alarm, and she almost started to visibly shake. _Shit. Fuck._

“Yes.” Yachi set down her brush and started wringing her hands. “I’ve been baking treats for Shimizu-san and making extra banners for Hufflepuff’s next game to help me calm down, but it isn’t working.” Her breath started to get a little heavier, and Osamu took one of her hands. This was a lethal move for him, but Yachi was going to start hyperventilating if he didn’t do something. 

Trying to push the fact that Yachi was also planning on a banner for _Ravenclaw_ , Osamu drew calming triangles onto her palm. After learning more about Yachi’s analytical mind, he discovered she liked angular shapes--not that he had a habit of calming Yachi down with some sort of calming touch (and be _damned_ if his brother ever found out--but again, not like those touches existed).

“I’m gonna be honest, Yachi-san,” Osamu said slowly. “There’s not much you can really do. But! Your team chose you at tryouts, right?” Yachi nodded. “They picked you because they know they can rely on you--” Yachi stiffened. “--and Quidditch is a team sport. No one person is responsible for the outcome of the game. The match isn’t always decided by who’s seeker catches the snitch.”

“But Kozume-san will catch it really fast,” Yachi said. “He’s really, really smart.”

“And you aren’t?” Osamu frowned at her. “Yachi-san, you're in my Care of Magical Creatures class.”

“Yes, but--”

“You’re a year ahead of your classmates.”

“But that’s _book_ knowledge,” Yachi looked up at him with a softly wobbling lip and Osamu knew it was 100% _not_ the time to be thinking about it, but, Merlin, she was so adorable.

“Let me tell you,” Osamu leaned in a little closer. “Kenma-san is Kuroo-san’s best friend, and you know what he’s said to the team? That Kenma is _lazy_. His strategy will likely involve him moving around as less as possible. That’s an important thing to know. You’ve seen Slytherin’s first game against Gryffindor, right?”

Yachi nodded.

“See? You’re already at least somewhat familiar with how Kenma plays. The other team doesn’t know anything about you.” _And I haven’t seen you fly either_. “That means you also have the element of surprise.”

Yachi frowned. “But I have nothing to surprise them with.”

“Talk to your captain,” Osamu said. “Or talk to Kiyoko-san. I’m sure they’ll be able to find a way to make that work. Kiyoko-san’s smart, so she’ll probably already thought of a plan by now.” Osamu patted a sniffling Yachi’s head.

“You really think so?” He was greeted with nothing but wide, watery, hopeful brown eyes.

Osamu smiled. “Yeah.” Well, he really hoped to god they did. Because if they didn’t, the next time Ravenclaw played Gryffindor, Osamu was going to curb the shit out of Sawamura.

* * *

“I can’t believe Matsuoka-chan didn’t want another date! I mean, it was only our second one, but still! How could you not want Oikawa Tooru?!”

Kuroo gave Oikawa a soft smile. “Yeah.” _He’s absolutely right_. It was the day after Valentine’s Day, and a failed date already had Oikawa in a tizzy. Kuroo was surprised Oikawa hadn’t shook him awake the second he’d returned.

“Exactly!” Oikawa threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He flopped down on the sofa beside Kuroo with a sigh, not noticing his thighs were slightly pushing onto Kuroo’s. But Kuroo certainly did. His head melted back into the couch. “Ugh. Honestly. The girls in this school.”

“Mhm.” Kuroo closed his eyes and focused on the warmth on his leg. His brain was about as foggy as a defective remembrall; doomed to a vacuous existence.

Oikawa huffed and moved his legs to stretch out over Kuroo’s lap, and a dementor might as well have kissed Kuroo because his mind went blank and the feeling sucked his breath away.

Oikawa had been a bit more touchy lately, and Kuroo was sure that it was because of his inability to find a stable relationship for the past nine months and that Iwaizumi was so violently opposed to Oikawa snuggling him. Kuroo idly wondered if there would be a point where Oikawa would want to snuggle _him_ . Feh. A pesky little pixie must have been murmuring in his ear to torture him, because after all these years, Oikawa had shown that he’d _never_ do that. Something tugged at him though, and he let himself casually rested his hand on Oikawa’s leg. Thankfully, Oikawa didn’t seem to notice or mind.

“Kuroo-chan,” Oikawa said. “Do you think...Do you think I’m not cute anymore?”

A pained feeling poked at Kuroo’s chest. But he put on his usual teasing look. “Excuse me, when have you _ever_ been?”

Oikawa sputtered, sitting straight up to glare at Kuroo. Kuroo breathed sharply. Their faces were too close. Oikawa slapped his arm. “How--How _dare_ you!”

Kuroo’s cheeks hurt with how much he was grinning. “Hmmm.” Kuroo tapped his chin. “Then why does Atsumu-kun have a bigger harem than you?”

Oikawa’s mouth gaped open. “You--” He grabbed one of the cushions and wacked at a cackling Kuroo. Kuroo missed this. When he could tease Oikawa and be nothing but amused; not in despair about how Oikawa would find another person to go out with. The little time Oikawa has in between each suitor are all moments for _Kuroo_ \--because a single Oikawa is _Kuroo’s_ Oikawa.

“I can’t believe you!” Oikawa huffed. “That’s something I’m sensitive about!”

They both laughed into the couch, panting and struggling to breathe through giggles. Kuroo reminded himself, as he always did, to treasure this, because at some point, Oikawa would find the right person--a person who would want a third date and a fourth date and a fifth, and then a lifetime.

“Hey, Kuroo-chan,” Oikawa said when they’d finally calmed down. “You know how SamuSamu-chan fancies Yachime?”

“Yes,” Kuroo said slowly, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Wellll.” There was a gleam in Oikawa’s eye. “I believe _matchmaker_ Oikawa should make an encore--”

“And I believe _wanker_ Oikawa should sod off because this is the _bloody_ _common room_!” Yaku lobbed a ball of parchment at them.

Kuroo snickered as he dodged out the way. Not a day went by where nothing went on at Hogwarts, and Kuroo couldn’t wait for more.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A comment from [cheery_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheery_pie/pseuds/cheery_pie) wished for some OiKuroo in _A Peculiar Gift_ and it's haunted me ever since~  
> And I figured, why not, but also why not slip in the hinted OsaYachi as well? lol
> 
> This fic isn't going to be crazy long. I'm just separating it into parts for my own sanity.
> 
> Hope to see you around ^-^


End file.
